Maybe Storms Aren't That Bad
by I.Write.Love
Summary: "But he came to the conclusion that no, this was not a dream, and no, this was the real, living, breathing John Egbert crying into his Cancer shirt. Shades of Red Turned: 1/7." Karkat/John. Fluff.


**HEY LOOK GUYS, I WROTE KARKAT/JOHN. MIRACLES.**

**Seriously, though, I had a bit of a Karkat fix, and I wrote this the other night while it was storming. I actually... don't think I totally fucked up on writing Karkat. Haha. He seems pretty... in character.**

**Also, if any of you have Pesterchum (YEAH, YOU CAN TOTALLY GET THAT), I would love to talk to you guys (you are my readers after all), or even roleplay, but be warned- I always roleplay as John. If you would want to add me, just message me your handle and I'll add you :D**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Homestuck, Hussie does. And I was throughly distraught from EOA5, honestly. But I do, actually, own a brand new computer that runs like a boss! :D**

**Enjoy, and don't be scared to drop a review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Storms Aren't That Bad<strong>

He could barely hear the storm pounding on the roof over the music blasting in his ears, but the fact he could even barely hear it was a bit of a shock. His music was never heard below ear-bleeding, even if it were playing from the speakers on a stereo or in his car, and his reason was simple- to block out the stupid fuckass things he managed to conjure up every few minutes about his roommate. Karkat Vantas had to be some sick, masochistic bastard for falling for that stupid buck-toothed derp. After all, the kid **had** stated before (several times, but Karkat tried to forget it had been more than ten) he wasn't a homosexual, in that fucking voice that made Karkat almost blush out of all the fucking things. Whatever spell that derpy fuckass was using, shit it was working. He got Karkat Vantas- angry, pessimistic, cynical and hateful- to fall head-over-fucking-heels for him! Not even his best friend, Gamzee, has believe him. Miracles was beyond this shit.

But back to the present- Karkat, laying on his bed, headphones covering his ears, some heavy metal song playing from them as he attempted to read the book he held in his hands- The Great Gatsby- and hoping he could finish it before English Monday. But just as he was getting to the last word of the first chapter, the lights shut off, and lightning lit up his room, casting oddly shaped shadows across the walls. He cursed under his breath and slammed the book closed, pulling his headphones off roughly. "Fucking storm," he said softly, but loud enough for it to echo in the still room. He had to finish this book, or at least the first chapter, and he began to grope around the darkened room for his flashlight, only to find it missing from its normal place. "Fuck!" He kicked the bed post, recoiling in pain and falling back onto his bed, holding his feet and snarling. That was a fucking stupid move, but where in the hell has his flashlight gone? He always kept it next to his bed on the table, and rarely even moved it. Had his roommate been in his room, fucking with his shit (again)? Karkat heaved a sigh of frustration- there was always a flashlight in the kitchen next to the toaster. He'd just go find that one.

But before he could even stand and make his way out of his room, the door cracked open enough for a small, black-haired frame to squeeze through, blue eyes shining with fear behind black-rimmed glasses with his mouth slightly opened, revealing pearly white buck teeth. The visitor cleared his throat and then in a small, pathetic whine of a voice said "K-Karkat?"

The raging black-haired teen looked up, his dark gray eyes meeting sky blue easily, and he had to fight down the instinct to blush. "The fuck are you doing in my room, Egbert?"

John Egbert shifted quietly from foot to foot in the doorway, blue eyes focusing on the floor instead of Karkat, not at all fazed by the harsh tone Karkat had used. "Well, uh, the power went out…" He swallowed nervously, fidgeting uncomfortably and playing with the stray string on his bright blue hoodie. "And I was wondering if you knew where the flashlight went?"

He opened his mouth to speak when there was loud crash of thunder, lightning lighting up John's horrified expression, and before Karkat could even blink, his roommate (and crush), was latched onto the front of his black shirt so tight, he could have ripped holes in the fabric. It was silent for a moment before there was the steady, rhythmic sound of sobbing, John's shoulders shaking as he cried into Karkat's shirt. "E-Egbert… What in the… Fuck?" He wasn't even sure what to say- this was shit straight out of one of his romantic movies, or what he read in books, or the stories his friends told him because he was on the only one who would listen to the romantic bullshit. Karkat did a double take in his mind- he wasn't dreaming, was he? This wasn't a John robot Equius built, was it? But he came to the conclusion that no, this was not a dream, and no, this was the real, living, breathing John Egbert crying into his Cancer shirt.

Shades of Red Turned: 1/7

John looked up, terror in his face as his cheeks lit up a bright red, embarrassment settling in a little late. "W-Well, I, uh… You s-see…" He was stuttering, and even if he was wearing a hoodie, he was shivering, out of fear, more than likely. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, somehow distracted by Karkat's eyes and face, too much to finish his sentence. He opened his mouth, ready to answer, when there was another crack of thunder, making the bed they were curled up on shake. John jumped almost a foot in the air, arms around Karkat's middle and face buried in the fabric, completely sitting on Karkat's lap. He started sobbing louder than before, making Karkat look down in genuine confusion.

Oh.

"You're scared of thunder?" Karkat asked carefully, comfortingly brushing John's hair back with his fingers. John nodded and hummed a _'mhm' _that vibrated against Karkat's chest, tears still rolling down his face. Karkat had to bite his tongue- probably too hard since he started to taste blood- and his mind began wondering. Did John react like this every time there was a storm? As easy as it was, it was more painful to imagine John curled up under his sheets, crying and jumping at every clap of thunder. The gray-eyed teen felt a pang of sympathy and regret in his chest.

"I know I'm a baby," John said, moving back far enough to wipe the tears away with the his hoodie sleeve, keeping his eyes down in embarassment. "But I really hate the sound of thunder… Loud noises just… scare me."

As if on some twisted cute, there was another clap of thunder, and their previous position was revived, but this time, it was almost like John realized the situation he was in. His blue eyes grew wide, and he looked straight into Karkat's eyes before squeaking in embarrassment and trying to move back, only to find Karkat had wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to comfort him.

Shades of Red Turned: 3/7

"I-I'm sorry," Egbert apologized, worrying his lower lip again, cheeks red and noticeably, even in the dim lighting. He was frantically trying to scoot back, but Karkat couldn't bring himself to moving his arms. John was sitting in his lap. **HIS LAP**. He had to be dreaming, right? "K-Karkat, can you… Uh, let me go?" He was stuttering and tripping over his words, hands shaking against Karkat's chest.

He did a brave, but stupid thing there- he leaned in close enough to rest his forehead against, breath ghosting over the smaller teen's. "No."

"B-But, Karkat, I-I'm not a homosexual…"

"Just shut the fuck up."

And in that moment, their lips met, softly at first, just a peck, Karkat's eyes closed tightly because he didn't want to see the look of disgust in John's eyes when he was pushed away, and began mentally preparing himself for the reject. But it never came- instead, John's small, pianist fingers came up to Karkat's face, gently cupping his cheek as they pulled away from each other.

Shades of Red Turned: 413/7

They were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say that wasn't said in their eyes, but then John cracked a derpy grin, full of teeth and everything. "Does this mean we're dating?"

Karkat growled and slapped John on the shoulder, almost relishing his giggles. "Yes, dumbass, it means we're dating."

And in that moment, the lights flickered back on and John smiled, making Karkat's heart flutter. "Hey, the power's back on- let's go watch a movie!"

And as much as he hated those stupid movies, he let himself be dragged off to the living room, hand in John's the entire time.


End file.
